Algunas cosas no duran para siempre
by tiisdalevans
Summary: Fic Rypay. La vida de Ryan cambia para siempre...
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa, bueno, este es mi primer fic en se trata de una historia Rypay, espero qe les gusteee…Aca se las dejoo**

_**"Algunas cosas no duran para siempre"**_

¡Vamos, Ryan. Comienza! – _Ordenó una pequeña niñita, mientras se centaba en el césped._

¡Si, comienza! _– Se puso de acuerdo un pequeño niño, mientras de la mano de Ryan, saltaba y juagaba. Ryan se sento en el césped, junto a unos cuantos ñinos junto a el, sentando en sus piernas, a una pequeñita niña con unos brillantes rizos dorados._

Da acuerdo. Comenzare… _- Empezó a decir Ryan_ – Unos 13 años atrás, un muchacho joven, conocido con el nombre de Ryan…

¡Igual que tu! _– Lo interrumpio un niño_

Justo igual que yo. –_ Rio el hombre sabiamente, para luego continuar con su historia._ -Ryan era apuesto, y no era creyente del amor. Solo creia en el amor de un padre a un hijo, pero no de un hombre, a una mujer. El vivía con su madre y su padrastro, a la edad de 18 años, en Los Ángeles. Todo era color de rosa para él; era uno de los chicos mas populares de su colegio, conseguia a cualquier chica que queria, le iba prácticamente bien en todo…era un ganador. Sus amigos, Troy, Zeke y Taylor lo apoyaban en todo. El siempre elegia a sus amigos antes que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Pero, como muchos dicen, algunas cosas no duran para siempre. Hubo un momento en que el ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigos, cada dia que pasaba, hacia que esa pura amistad, se valla junto al viento. Todo fue causa de una noticia que provocó una gran impresión en él…

**Flash Back**

Te vemos después del almuerzo, hermano. – _Pronuncio un castaño claro, de ojos celestes, mientras salian de la universidad "King Of Arts, Adult's school"_

Claro, a esa hora los veré, amigos. – _Respondio mientras chocaba su mano con la de un morocho chico, de alta estatura._

Solo recuerda que nos juntaremos en el viejo vagón abandonado, del otro lado de la ciudad. – _Le recordo una joven morochita, susurrando. Ellos tres se juntaban en ese viejo vagón, porque era un lugar completamente desabitado, en el medio de un campo, donde nadie los molestaria. A la edad de los diez años, ellos pactaron de decirles a nadie sobre aquello. Ryan se despidio de sus amigos, llendo camina a casa, sin imaginarse de la noticia que lo esperaria, ni bien cruzara la puerta._

**Fin Flash Back**

¿Cuál era esa noticia? – _Pregunto una niña mientras lo miraba, esperando ansiadamente su respuesta,_

Si¿Cuál era¿Cómo reaccionó el¿Qué paso con sus amigos? _– Preguntaba precipitado un niño. Ryan rió y siguió…_

**Flash Back**

Cariño, sientate. Debemos informarte algo… - _Le pidio su madre, mientras lo recibia. Ryan se sento en un sofa, enfrentandose a su madre y a Jim, su padrastro. El chico no entendia nada¿Qué era lo que le debian decir¿Qué era lo que tenia tan nerviosa a Jim y Lisa, su madre? Lo que jamas se esperaria, es que en cuestion de minutos, su vida podria dar un giro de 180 grados, y cambiar para siempre. _– Espero que tomes esto con la mejor calma, y no queremos que te enfades. Verás, tu padre regresó de Londres, junto a Jaime, pero…no regresaron solos…- _Bart, el padre de Ryan, se divorcio de Lisa, cuando el pequeño tenia apeñas 1 año. El hombre se fue a Londres, donde conocio a Jaime, y la convirtió en su esposa. En ese momento, Jim, aparecio en la vida de Ryan, para cuidarlo y amarlo como si fuera su hijo. Ryan lo adoraba como si fuera su padre. Lisa quiso continuar, pero Ryan lo interrumpió._

¿Acaso se compró un perro? – _Pregunto lo mas tranquilo, no se esperaba lo que su madre le diria._

Hijo, tu siempre te comunicas con el, pero hay algo que jamás nos dijo, hasta hoy, y tu debes saber. El regresó con Jaime... y con su hija. – _Ryan quedo boquiabierto. ¡¿Una hermana¡¿Cómo su padre nunca le dijo que tenia una hija?! Realmente no podia creer lo que sus oidos oian._

¡Un momento! – _se sobresaltó_ - ¿Tengo una hermana¡¿Hermanastra?! – _Pregunto, completamente desorbitado_. - ¿Cómo sucedió¿Cómo papá no me dijo?

Talvez no se animo, Ry. Ahora ve a cambiarte, luego del almuerzo iremos a visitarlos. – _Ryan se produjo como jamás lo habia hecho. Estaba muy buen mozo, y tan nervioso y ansioso¡Era la primera vez que veria a su padre! Claro, personalmente, y después de 17 años. El siempre se comunica con su padre, por Telefono, cartas, Chat, por todo. A la hora de irse, Ryan olvido que se juntaria con sus amigos, pero la emocion era mas fuerte. Al llegar a lo de Bart, Ryan se le lanzó en encima a su padre. Ambos se conectaron con sus lagrimas, ninguno de los dos lo podia creer. Los dos estaban juntos, eso era tan lindo para los dos. Luego de todos presentarse, llegó el momento de conocer a la jovencita…_

Oh, ella es mi pequeña… _- La presentó Bart. La chica salio de una habitación, rumbo a saludar. Ryan quedo perplejo¡Que bella era! La chica era una verdadera hermosura; baja en estatura, ojos color café, caballo rubio, y un delicado, pero hermoso cuerpo. Ademas de su perfecto rostro angelical. Ryan no reaccionaba, Jim le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda y el joven pudo caer a tierra._

A…aa…Mi nombre es Ryan. – _Se presento, aún sorprendido, mientras estiraba la mano._

Encantada. Soy Sharpay… - _Sonrió la chica, mientras estrechaba su mano._

**Fin Flash Back**

¡¿Qué sucedió? – _Preguntaron todos lo niños, con ganas de aún seguir oyendo._

Mañana lo descubriran… - _Sonrio Ryan._

¡Espero les haya gustado! Porfaavor dejen Revieeewss!! Noss vemoos! Gracias a Karoll, de **"Confesiones de Ryan Evans"** y **"cien reglas Lashley"** Por decirme como hacerme la cuentaaa! Dejen reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Buenaaas,,

Perdonen el tiempo qe tarde en subir, pero ni ganas. Ademas les queria decir que **No voy a seguir mas la novela.**

Se quedo ahí, jaja. Escribi 4 o 5 capitulos y ya no tengo mas ideas :S Ademaaas, **no la lee nadie**, osea, en el primer cap tuve solamente 6 reviews, fueron re lindos y todo, pero me mato escribiendo para 6 putaas firmaas (perdon por la palabra, yo soy asi x) )

Estoy escribiendo una nueva nove, pense en ponerla aca, peroo igualmente no estoy muy segura todavía. **En mi flog (Ficshsm) tngo una novela ****RYPAY**, si alguien quiere ir, pase y leeala, se los agradeceria mucho )

Bueno, nos vemoos

Adioo,


End file.
